The Seducer
by Gleek4Life216
Summary: A mysterious person targets the New Directions to do his sexual biding. Will this magician be stopped or will he infect all of the New Directions and take over the world.
1. Transformation

A/N: I'm trying out a new story. Let me know what you think.

I was sitting in glee club. Just simply minding my own business when

suddenly I became infuriated. Some of the guys were talking about sexuality. They

said that most men are straight and will never have an interest in having sex with

other men. This pissed me off beyond belief. Sexuality isn't black and white, it is

very gray. Straight men are known to have sex with other men sometimes. When

the boys talked constantly about their obsession of pussy, I decided to do something

about it. I didn't know who my first target should be.

"Seriously, I don't know how a guy can even be gay. Girls are so hot." Puck

said.

A-ha! Puck would be my first target. He was known as the man-whore who

had sex with women frequently. He would never touch a man or at least, not until

I had something to say about it. Mr. Schue walked in the room and silenced the

arguments and got on to teaching. I didn't listen to him. I simply looked at Puck

and smirked. He didn't notice me of course. He was talking to some of the girls

about having sex. Little did he know that would change.

"Puck." I said.

Puck turned around.

"What do you want?"

I looked around the room, making sure no one was in there. I smiled to

myself and locked the door.

"I want you." I said with a grin.

Puck looked angry and then awkward.

"I told you already, I don't want you. Stop talking to me."

Puck turned away and then tried to open the door. He couldn't do so

however.

"Did you lock the door? Open it. I have to go."

I walked over to him and shoved him against the door.

"The only place you're going is inside my ass." I said.

"What the fuck?" Puck asked.

Before Puck could protest, I kissed him on the lips. The effects were

instantaneous.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, master. Tell me what you would like and I shall

perform for you." Puck said.

"Excellent." I replied.

Puck walked over to me and bowed his head.

"I want you to be the master this time, Puck. I'll be your submissive. Be

rough with me, but give me exactly what I ask for. Got it?"

Puck nodded. I walked over to him and crushed my lips against his. He

quickly opened his mouth so I could circle my tongue in. I quickly got to work

on removing Puck's shirt. When I did, I loved the sight of his muscles. Oh, yeah.

Straight guys are heaven. I broke away from the kiss and undid his belt and slid

down his jeans. He was commando as I figured he would be. I stroked his cock

and smiled to myself as he groaned and leaned his head back. Puck removed my

clothing as well.

"Do you have a condom? Lube?" He asked me.

"No, fuck protection. Just do me." I demanded.

Puck picked me up and put me on top of the piano. He grabbed my legs and

put them against his shoulder. He found my hole and immediately went in. I didn't

even care about the pain. The thrill of finally having a cock inside of me was so much

more satisfying. He fucked me as rough as I had commanded him to. When I told

him to go straight in and out, he did so. When I told him to loop around, he did so.

When I asked to ride him, he picked me up and placed me right on his dick. I slid

up and down panting and groaning like a mad person. I could tell that Puck was

about to lose it, so I smirked at him and impaled myself even harder on his dick.

"Cum for me, Puck." I demanded.

Puck immediately came inside of my ass, filling me up with his sweet

fluid.

"Master, that was amazing." Puck said.

"I know. Any sex with me is perfect."

"What would you like me to do now?"

"I want you to seduce your friend, Finn and put on a show for me at my house

at midnight on Thursday."

"But master, Finn is not one of us."

"Oh don't worry. He will be."

Puck gave me a kiss before putting on his clothes. I let him leave the room.

One boy down, several more to go.

Puck returned home to his house. His mother wasn't there but his sister

was.

"Hey loser, Ma left you shit in the oven." Sarah said.

Puck did not listen to her, he simply walked past her.

"Hey did you hear me?" Sarah asked.

Sarah shook him.

"What is wrong with you?" Sarah asked again.

"Why are you bothering me, little girl?" Puck asked.

Sarah got even angrier.

"Little girl? I'm your sister. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I am a man who has been marked. A man

who has made love and a man who will be slave and conqueror to the ruler by

the name of – "

Sarah smacked Puck in the head.

"Are you insane? What the hell are they teaching you at your school?

That's it. I'm calling Mom!"

"You will do no such thing." Puck said.

"Oh yeah? Watch me. I'll tell her about your stupidity and your obsession

over some stupid ruler."

Sarah picked up the phone and started to dial. Suddenly, she felt that Puck

was close to her. She dropped the phone and screamed when she saw Puck with

a knife in his hand.

"Puck? What the fuck?"

"Nobody insults my highness. You must die."

Sarah ran as Puck attempted to stab her. She fought against Puck with a

frying pan. However, Puck was much stronger than Sarah was and he quickly

grabbed her frying pan and hit her on the head. He took his knife and stabbed her

to death. He then went to his room, grabbed an overnight bag and left the house

never to return again.

The Hummel-Hudson house was always roaring these days. Finn and Kurt

were fighting and Carole and Burt both took their sons sides. Kurt believed that

Finn was homophobic while Finn believed he simply was trying to help out a friend.

Burt agreed with Kurt that Finn was wrong to do what he did but Carole saw some

reason to what Finn did. Needless to say, they were all so busy fighting that they

didn't notice when Puck rang the door bell. When he heard no response, Puck

pounded on the door. Burt went over to the door and answered it.

"Puck? What are you doing here? This isn't a good time for us." Burt said.

Puck walked in the room, ignoring Burt. He pushed past Carole and Kurt

and went over to Finn.

"The master requires your presence." Puck said.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"There is no time to discuss this. He demands to see you and I."

Carole went over to Puck and felt his forehead.

"Puck, are you okay sweetie?"

"Get your hands off of me you vermin." Puck said.

"Don't talk to my wife like that." Burt snapped.

Puck shoved Burt onto the ground.

"Come now! Or your whole family shall pay." Puck said.

Carole went over to Burt to help him up. Kurt was with his parents, shocked

in fear.

"I'll go with you." Finn said.

"What? Finn, you can't!" Kurt squealed.

"I have to, Kurt. I'll be okay. I can't let anything happen to you."

Finn walked over to Puck, who grabbed his hand and the two boys

vanished from sight.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Not too dark, I hope? Let me know. There will be much more sex in later chapters as well as characters.


	2. Target

**A/N: Thank you for all of your kind reviews! **

Puck grabbed Finn by his shirt as he was hauled into the choir room. Finn

looked at Puck for any signs of his old friend but he couldn't see any.

"Dude, what's going on? Why am I in the choir room?" Finn asked.

Puck did not answer. He simply stood still and watched the clock. When the

clock indicated that it was midnight, a lone figure walked into the choir room.

Puck bowed down to the figure. Finn's jaw was opened.

"You? What the fuck?" Finn asked.

"You did excellent, Puck. Brought to me on time as promised."

"I only wish to serve you, master." Puck said.

"Master?"

Finn turned to the figure and then turned to Puck.

"What have you done to him?" Finn asked.

The figure smiled at Finn.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about? He's not himself. He attacked my family.

You should care about that."

Finn then shoved the figure off angrily. Puck immediately attacked Finn

forcing him down on the ground.

"Master, are you alright?" Puck asked.

"I'm fine. It seems as though I shall have to transform him earlier than I had

anticipated."

"Transform?" Finn asked.

Finn got away from Puck and ran as fast as he could. However, the choir

room door was locked. The figure emerged and grabbed Finn by the neck. Finn

screamed and then immediately he was silent. He stood up tall and looked at the

figure with a smile.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. I promise to serve you, master."

"Excellent. I wish to see you and Puck have sex."

Puck and Finn both walked together hand in hand.

"Who do you wish to bottom?" Finn asked.

"I would like to see the bad ass take it up the ass."

"As you command, master." Puck said.

Finn and Puck pressed their bodies together, circling their tongues inside

of each other's mouths. Puck grabbed Finn's penis through his pants eliciting a

groan from the taller boy. Finn let his head back as Puck dropped to his knees

and grabbed Finn's dick from out of his jeans. He pumped his penis a few times

before placing Finn's cock into his mouth, swallowing it and savoring the flavor.

Finn grabbed Puck by his mohawk and fucked his face making Puck gag on his

big cock. Finn unbuttoned his shirt as Puck bobbed down on his cock.

"Oh yeah, Puck just like that." Finn said.

Puck hummed around Finn's cock causing him to moan. Finn stepped

away for fear of cumming too soon. Finn dropped his jeans and Puck took off

his own clothes. Finn picked Puck up and put him on the piano, with his ass

facing the master.

"I want you to enjoy this master." Finn said.

"Seeing your beautiful asses is such a pleasurable sight."

"You may see them whenever you wish."

"Please fuck Puck, Finn."

"Gladly."

Finn wiggled his ass for the master and then quickly inserted his fingers

inside of Puck's ass causing him to groan. Finn then inserted his penis into Puck.

Puck groaned because of the intrusion but quickly adjusted. Finn thrusted in and

out like a wild man.

"Just like that, Finn. You're so fucking huge."

"Oh yeah. Moan like a whore, Puck."

Finn then grabbed Puck's mohawk and yanked it back causing Puck to yell

as Finn forcefully fucked his asshole. Finn picked up Puck and threw him onto

the ground. Finn then jumped on top of Puck rubbing his erection against Puck's.

Both boys groaned as the sensation caused both of their penises to expand.

Finn quickly shoved his cock inside of Puck's ass and fucked him while making

eye contact with his master.

"Does this please you, master?" Finn asked.

"Yes, it does very much. Please keep on going."

Finn's penis made contact with Puck's prostate, causing him to groan loudly.

"Oh, Finn. Fuck, it feels so good." Puck said.

"Oh yeah, you're so fucking tight."

Puck stroked his own cock and he groaned as he felt his ass tighten around

Finn's cock. Puck suddenly lost it when Finn smirked at him.

"Such a fucking slut." Finn said.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum."

"Oh yeah, cum all over your chest, you whore." Finn yelled.

Puck's penis exploded with cum which landed all over his chest. As Puck

cummed, his ass tightened even more around Finn's cock.

"Oh fuck." Finn said.

"Cum all over my face." Puck demanded.

Finn took his penis out of Puck's ass and Puck stroked Finn's erection until

Finn shot his warm seed all over Puck's face which Puck licked off.

"Excellent, boys. That was so hot."

"We only wish to please you, master." Finn said.

"Whenever you wish to see it." Puck replied.

"I have but one simple quest for both of you."

"What is this, master?" Finn asked.

Finn and Puck both rolled on their backs and then looked at their master.

"The boy, Kurt Hummel. I want him."

"We can go immediately and grab him and bring him to you."

"No. I wish to win his heart the old fashioned way. Without any

transformation."

"What shall we do to help you?" Puck asked.

"I want both of you to return to your homes and pretend that you are alright.

Convince your loved ones that everything is fine and nothing happened here. At

school tomorrow I wish for you to assist me in my romantic pursuit. Tell no one

of my plan."

"Never, sir."

"Never."

"Excellent. Now off you go."

Finn and Puck both put their clothes on and gave their master a bow before

exiting the choir room.

Finn returned home to the Hummel-Hudson home. As he entered the door,

Carole, Burt and Kurt rushed to him.

"Finn! Thank goodness you are alright." Carole said.

She hugged him. Finn remained motionless.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Puck and I simply went out to grab a burger." Finn replied.

"What about Puck? He was acting weird and he was attacking us. There

must be something wrong with him." Burt said.

Finn shook his head.

"No. Puck is fine. He just lost his temper. He told me to apologize."

"Oh, well okay. But don't let it happen again, okay?" Burt asked.

"Of course. Good night." Finn said.

Finn left the room and three shocked family members.

Puck returned to his house where he found his mother in tears.

"Puck. Oh thank heavens, you're alright. I thought something had happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Puck, oh I can't handle this. Your sister has been killed."

"Oh. No this is terrible." Puck said in a flat voice.

"Puck! That was your sister. How are you so composed?"

"I am very sad." Puck said again in a flat tone.

"I'm sure it must be your way of handling your grief. I'm on the phone with

the police trying to figure out who killed her. You can go to your room if you wish."

Puck went into his room.

Glee rehearsal started as usual with all of the glee club members entering the

choir room as normal. Rachel went to grab Finn as usual but Finn ignore her and sat

next to Puck.

"Finn. What are you doing? You know we always sit together." Rachel said.

"I have no interest in sitting with you." Finn replied.

"Finn? How could you say that? We're dating." Rachel said.

Finn simply turned away.

"Please walk away. You are irritating me."

Rachel stormed her feet and walked away to sit with Quinn. Will entered

the room with his usual smile.

"Hey guys! Happy Friday! I thought that today I'll give you guys the day off.

I know you've been working hard so why don't you all just enjoy a nice day off. I'll

be here if you need to talk to me about anything."

The gleeks dispersed, as they talked with each other. Finn and Puck both

approached Kurt.

"Kurt." Puck said.

Kurt turned to Puck.

"I don't want you talking to me."

"Relax. I'm fine. Everything is cool. I want to introduce you to somebody."

"No thank you."

Finn grabbed Kurt by his arm.

"It isn't a choice."

"Finn? Let go of me."

Puck pulled out a knife and pointed it at Kurt.

"Make any noise and I'll slit your throat."

"Finn! I thought you said Puck was back to normal."

"He is. It is very important you see who we wish you to see. If you don't, there

will be circumstances."

"Please come with us and there will be no trouble." Puck said.

Kurt looked around. Nobody was paying any attention. Puck was very

muscular and strong. Kurt knew Puck could kill him. He could clearly see that

Puck and Finn were not themselves and that something bad had happened to them,

almost like a hypnosis. Kurt didn't want to scare the others and he didn't want to

put himself at risk, so he conceded.

"Take me to this person you wish me to meet." Kurt said.

"Excellent." Puck and Finn said with a smile.

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!**


	3. Taken

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. It does help me write faster if I receive reviews But I understand, sometimes it's annoying to review. Anyways, here's a new chapter. As always, I take requests. Also, this is a horror fic so there will be main character days. I'm not afraid to kill off any character so let me know if there is a character that you want spared. **

Kurt was walking with Finn and Puck to meet whoever they wanted him to

meet. Kurt knew that Finn and Puck were under some kind of spell because both

boys had a reddish hint around their eyes. It was feint, which probably explained

why no one else noticed but up close, it was easy to see.

"Please explain to me what's going on." Kurt said.

Puck and Finn turned towards Kurt.

"We explained this to you already." Puck said.

"Puck? It's me, Kurt. You have to snap out of this." Kurt said.

Kurt shook Puck but Finn grabbed Kurt by his shirt and threw him towards

the ground. Sue saw this and helped Kurt up.

"Hey, Hudson! You just earned yourself detention!"

Finn said nothing. He simply stared at her.

"Did you hear me, Hudson?" Sue snapped.

Finn and Puck looked at each other and then smiled.

"Come with me, Hummel. I don't want you around these two."

Sue led Kurt away from the boys but Finn grabbed Kurt.

"The boy is needed." Finn said.

"Why are you talking like a Russian spy?"

"We aim to serve our master." Puck said.

"Master? The only master you should be serving is me."

Puck and Finn shoved Kurt out of their way and angrily approached Sue.

"You dare insult our master?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"We must kill anyone who challenges our master." Puck said.

"Sue! Run!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm not scared of two teenage boys."

"No. They're not normal. Something happened to them."

Puck raced over to Kurt and kissed him on the lips to shut him up. Finn

pulled out a knife and licked it. Sue couldn't react fast enough before Finn stabbed

her. Kurt was going to scream but he couldn't because Puck was still kissing him.

Finn threw Sue's body into a janitor's closet. He then licked the blood off of his knife

and smiled.

"If you scream, we will stab you." Finn said with a smile.

Kurt nodded his understanding.

"Good. Now will you go willingly or will we have to torture you?" Puck asked.

"I'll go with you." Kurt said.

Finn and Puck then grabbed Kurt and left the school.

"Guys! Where's Finn, Puck and Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Everyone looked around. Sure enough, the three boys weren't in the choir

room.

"I thought they were over there talking." Quinn replied.

"I didn't notice them leave." Santana said.

"Oh my god. Where is Finn?" Rachel squealed.

"Calm down, man hands. I'm sure he's fine." Santana said.

The whole choir room erupted in panic. Will stood on top of the piano and

quieted everyone down.

"Guys, calm down. I'm sure they're fine. We don't know what happened. They

could have just gone home early. Calm down."

Everything was calm for a second, until a young girl appeared in the room.

"SUE IS DEAD!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" The whole room gasped.

"I WENT TO THE JANITOR'S CLOSET BECAUSE IT SMELLED FUNNY AND I

FOUND COACH SUE IN THERE DEAD. SHE WAS STABBED!"

Everyone screamed in terror at this news. Even Will was scared. Everyone

instantly quieted down when Mercedes's cell phone rang.

"GUYS! IT'S KURT!" Mercedes yelled.

Mercedes opened her phone.

"Kurt, where are you?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't talk for long. I'm being held captive. I can't see anything but I can hear

some chickens, must be in the country somewhere. We've been going uphill a lot.

Ow, just hit a bump. Oh and I think I can hear windchimes. Oh, please help me!

Please!"

"Kurt, who took you?"

"Finn and Puck. They're under some kind of spell. I think someone must've

hypnotized them or something."

"Can you give us any other information to help us find you?"

"No, I'm in the trunk of the car. I can smell something burning. OH NO!"

"Kurt, what's happening? Kurt?"

The phone line went dead.

"Kurt! We have to find him." Blaine demanded.

"Alright guys! Okay! Look, I think it's best if we split up. A few of us will go

to save Kurt. The rest of us will go and find the police. Now who will do what?" Will

asked.

After a few minutes, it was decided that Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Blaine,

Sam and Rachel were going to go while Will would take Tina, Artie, Mike and Quinn

to the police.

"Call me if you need me." Will said.

Will then took his kids and left.

Brittany was holding Blaine to comfort him because he was crying. Rachel

was pacing the room while Sam was looking at her. Mercedes and Santana were

talking.

"I know you know Lima like no one else. Do you have a guess where Kurt is?"

Mercedes asked.

"I have an idea. I remember he said he was going uphill a lot. Lima heights

adjacent is on top of a hill. And he said chickens which must be by the rural area.

I was down by the railroad tracks but there's another part that's really rural."

"Okay but that doesn't explain the wind chimes."

Santana thought for a moment. Then, she snapped her fingers.

"Of course. Why didn't I see it before? He's at the abandoned mansion!"

"What?"

"GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Santana yelled.

Rachel and Sam both looked at her. Blaine stopped crying and looked at

Santana.

"Kurt is at the old abandoned mansion at Lima Heights! My dad used to tell

me that it was haunted."

"Do you know how to get there?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well I suggest we go and fast. Kurt's life depends on it." Sam replied.

The six kids then quickly left the choir room and went to Santana's SUV to

save Kurt.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate a review! Thanks for your support! Also there will be a lot more sex coming up. I just wanted to set up the next part of the fic. **


End file.
